


I'll carry you

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur likes Merlin, but is Merlin flirting back?





	I'll carry you

Arthur pressed the lithe body against himself and a feeling of protectiveness surged through him as he carried the other man out of the woods. He would punish those who did this to his friend but first of all, he needed to get him back to where his wounds could be treated. 

One look at the blood that was slowly drying on the others’ face made him feel queasy and he tried to not move too abruptly to not cause the other more pain in the clearly broken wrist. He had saved him, yes, but the hunt for the attackers hadn’t even begun. 

“Okay, that’s a wrap for today, we’re done. Beautiful facial expression, Arthur! Good job, everyone!”

Blinking, Arthur started to take notice of his surroundings again. The bright lights, the cameras, the crew, they were all looking at him and then starting to pack up. 

“You can let me down again, you know?” Merlin grinned up at him. 

Blushing slightly, Arthur set his co-star down. “Have you gained weight?” He pretended to roll his shoulders and straighten his back, but he could have carried Merlin forever. 

“Oy! I lost a few pounds for this. I knew the old man can’t lift heavy stuff anymore.”

Merlin grinned so openly at him that Arthur couldn’t even be cross about being called ‘old man’. 

“I need to get this gunk out of my face and get rid of my broken arm.” Merlin ran a hand through his hair and made it stand up in all kinds of directions while he waved the wrist back and forth that had a lot of prosthetics on it to make it look all swollen and injured. 

“Yeah, I should probably…” Arthur didn’t want this day to be over. He had no idea when he had starting to feel like this about his co-star but every minute he could spend him was a gift. Especially as their time on this movie was slowly coming to an end. 

Merlin had already started to walk to where the trailers were when he turned around. “Hey, let me buy you dinner tonight as…I don’t know, a thank-you for carrying me around all day? I hardly had to walk at all.” 

Arthur knew he would feel his arms and shoulders later. It was true, they had to do that scene over and over again. “Sure.” He returned the wide smile Merlin gave him. “But it was a one-time thing, don’t get used to it. I’m not carrying you around anymore.”

Laughing, Merlin opened the door to the make-up trailer. “We’ll see after a few cocktails.”


End file.
